This invention relates to a golf ball, and more particularly, to a solid golf ball.
A variety of golf balls have hitherto been proposed and marketed, and the recent trend calls for softening the core. However, simply softening the core gives rise to a drawback with respect to durability to cracking by repeated impact.
It was then proposed to form the cover from resin compositions comprising an olefinic resin and a ternary composite material of rubber/polyolefin/polyamide (nylon) components (see JP-A 2002-102390, JP-A 2003-175128, JP-A 2003-180870, JP-A 2003-180877, JP-A 2003-190329, JP-A 2003-210615, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,992). They are still insufficient in durability to repeated impact.